My Green Eyed Angel
by akatsuki41066
Summary: Hygua Neji. Cold heartless man who believed in fate. Haruno Sakura. Strong beautiful woman who thought love could heal all. When what they believed in crash what is to happen to them. Is love to be found or will he leave her broken like Sasuke U. had?
1. Chapter 1

**_~Disclaimer because I have to have one for this fic and every other one. Counts for entire story.~  
_**Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
I don't own Naruto  
So you can't Sue!

**_IMPORTANT INFORMATION: Must read!!_**

This is a Neji/Sakura fanfic. Neji and Sakura!! If you dont like the couple then suck it up and don't read. The next chapter wont come until I have at least 20 more reviews. (also a way for me to have more time to type it.) So write them.

Children do not read. This is rated M for resons. Ye have been warned.

~Akatsuki41066~

* * *

_**Chapter One:**  
The Reasons As 2 Why_

I once believed that life was a gift. I thought that whatever I wanted I would someday hold. Is that greed or only youth? Is it hope or only stupidity? Before I found out that life was nothing I used to think of life as a book. Yes, a book that I, the author, would write page after page, chapter after chapter, full of of good fortune until I had the sappy love story ending that I had always wanted. I thought I was able to fix my mistakes and live my life to its fullest.

All was right with the world and my place in it was assured, or so I had thought then. I had no idea that all stories unfold like pink sakura orchards, petal by petal, each in its own time and season. All is dependent on circumstances and fate. The future is something that no one can foretell. I had thought that whatever I imagined would become a reality. I believed that nothing was beyond my reach. I couldn't have been more wrong. I also believed at that time that god had blessed me with my life. I now know that all of that was a lie.

This "life" god "blessed" me with is nothing but a cold existence. It's nothing more than being born, living, and then later dying. Just a never-ending cycle repeated time after time with every person throughout history. But I learned the hard way that no one controls their life. People say they do but that is complete and utter bullshit, for fate controls everything and anything in existence.

I had often thought about cutting my life short, but even then I wouldn't be in control. No matter how you look at it every person in "existence" is in the passenger seat while fate is in the driver's seat deciding where and when to turn.

I also have learned that God isn't real. He's just some made-up idol that is supposed to "show you the light". Please. If God, the "Almighty Hero of Heaven", knew my fate then why would he curse me with this cold existence? If God knew my father was going to die for the sake of the precious Clan then why the hell would He put me through this? For the kicks? I still, to this day, have nightmares about the night I saw his body.

I remember each and every part of him covered in blood, his eyes closed. His body was lifeless and cold. His lips were pressed into a line and his eyebrows were knitted together. He looked unhappy. I know that sounds stupid of me to say because he should be unhappy. He's dead. But I was always told people are supposed to look peaceful when they die. That day I had prayed for him to come home like I always had did. I also prayed for my mother just like every other day.

My mother left me when I was born and my father was the only person I had ever looked up to. Even though she left me alone I still prayed for her safety and for her to come back to me. On that day I realized that God was never going to answer my prayers. If He was going to answer my prayers then why did I never get to see my mother? If He was going to then why is it I was staring at my father's dead body? On that day I found that fate is just as cruel as life, if not colder.

On that day I also began hating people who enjoyed being in the passenger seat. I didn't just hate them...I loathed them. They tried to cling onto something that wasn't solid. It was like they were trying to catch smoke with their bare hands. It couldn't be done. I hated them for trying to live their "life". That's completely pathetic, I would think. They are blindfolded and brainwashed by this god-damned hell hole! It made me sick to even look at them.

After the murdering of my father I was forced to live with my uncle, the man that should have died.

He is the twin of my father. He is the one that the Lightning Country was actually after. He is a main branch member and my father a side branch member. Since he is a main branch member they couldn't give him up. He forced my father to go and die in his place. He was the clan's head and yet he was too afraid to face his death that he deserved.

He has two daughters and they are weak. I am stronger then them both but since they are main branch members they are looked at like they are perfect. I hate the main branch. The only thing I feel toward them is pure rage and hatred. They are the reason my father was is dead. They are the reason my mother left me. They are the reason I am all alone in the world. They were are the reason I am cold.

After that incident I stopped bothering with people. I only talked when needed to, and nobody talked to me because they were afraid of me. I was cold and heartless. I am a branch member who everybody looked down upon, so I stopped bothering with people. I am better than them anyway. I was and still am the Hyuga prodigy. A simple side branch member who is stronger and better than all of the main branch members. With this and my way of thinking I quickly became an outcast from society, but I didn't mind. I didn't need any of them. My eyes had glazed over with ice and my heart had turned to stone.

The years passed along and I became older. I passed the academy with flying colors. I graduated as the top student and later became the valued weapon of my clan and the village. I trained as long as I could and only slept when when I needed to. My life consisted of training, and missions with my four-man squad. My team consisted of one girl, two boys and my teacher.

It's been ten years since my father died and I still remember it like it was yesterday.

The pain is neverending.

The memories never fading.

I became a heartless bastard.

A bastard who became know as Neji Hyuga.

**_Leave a Review. Do it now! _**_**Flame or whatever but leave something, anything.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: (forgive how short it is...)  
Tears_**

I had thought that by now my tears would have run dry.

I cry and cry but it's like a river. A river that can never be diverted or stopped. Always flowing and brimming against the banks that hold it back, spilling and flooding the lands surrounding it. Thinking back I realised I've only been good at crying.

Especially when I was younger.

Like how I cried for him to stay. I cried when he rejected me and left me on a cold bench. But even before that I was crying. I would cry about being picked on. I would cry about having no special power like the other kids. I would cry about not fitting in. I cried about not catching his attention. I cried about never being able to do anything but cry.

All I would do was just simply cry.

Nothing more and nothing less.

I was so _pathetic_.

The only goal I had was near impossible. And I never did achieve it. I wanted to catch his attention. I wanted for him to see me as more than just some stupid girl. But there in lay was the problem, for when I had been younger I was nothing more than a crazed fan girl. Just a stupid air-headed little girl that had nothing. That was nothing. I may have been top girl of my class (Behind Ino), but I still cried. I was weak, annoying and a complete failure. Just like he said, and he had every right to point it out to me.

I was only book smart and book smarts only get you so far in life.

I had nothing.

I could do nothing.

I was nothing.

Nothing but a failure at life.

Until that day. The day when he left. The day when I asked Tsunade-sama to train me. I had finally done something other than cry. Something other than be a whiny little brat. I had done something with my life.

After three years I had grown into the strongest Konochi in my village surpassing the Hokage in medical standards and in strength. I even became amazing at Genjutsu with the help of Kakashi and Kureni after another year. I wasn't the weak link on my team anymore. I wasn't some little shit who always needed to be saved. I was saving them. Saving hundreds of lives all on my own. Nothing would hold me back. Nothing could stop me. I had made something of myself.

And I was proud of that something.

But even after years of training it still wasn't enough.

Team seven was being sent out on a retrieval mission for an individual known as Sasuke Uchiha.

At first I didn't know what to think. I was filled with conflicting emotions. Anger, hope, misery, terror, love, passion, devotion. Then there were the many questions. Could we bring him back? What would happen if we didn't? Why now of all times? Did he even wish to come home? Why go though all the trouble of showing himself now after all these years? Could this be a trap so he could actually break the bonds we share?

To many emotions.

To many thoughts.

To many questions.

After the briefing of that mission I went home and cried. I broke down and cried. After all these years of training I still didn't grow strong enough to fix anything, and just now when I needed to find courage and prove how strong I really was everything I had been taught meant nothing..unless we brought him back. Hopefully this would be better than the first attempt when he tried to kill Naruto.

I packed for my mission in a trance of sorts but not for reasons most would think. I don't love Sasuke anymore, because I never did. I only have feelings for him as a brother, or a close friend of sorts. Never as a lover. I confused the two, like the foolish little child I was. I wasn't in a trance because of my feelings for Sasuke...I was in a daze because I was _scared._

I was worried about how _I _would do on a mission such as this. I refused to admit it out loud but I didn't think we could bring him back. I couldn't deny I had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind along with a feeling deep in my gut that there was something wrong. Something terribly wrong, and I feared I wouldn't be able to stop it. Stop it before team seven was left shattered beyond repair.

With muddled thoughts I climbed into my sheets and fell into a restless sleep, trying my best to prepare for what awaited.


End file.
